majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reggie Gray
|latest = }} Reggie Gray is a former convicted felon who was trying to turn his life around when he was accidentally murdered. History Reggie spent time in prison before being paroled. After getting out of prison, he began trying to turn his life around, living at Father Jack's church and working at the Crenshaw Community Center as a maintenance worker. Reggie was forced to constantly cover up graffiti on the wall of the community center using supplies he bought himself and was stated to be well-liked with no known enemies. He was also getting a gang tattoo removed from his back as part of building a new life for himself. By the time he got out of prison and was working at the community center, all of his former gang associates were dead and buried. One night while working at the community center, Reggie was hit by a stray bullet fired by Kelvin Blake when Enrique Santos and Alonso Garcia attempted to steal Kelvin's car at a nearby gas station. The bullet hit Kevin in the back of the head and he was killed instantly. Kelvin was left unaware that he had inadvertently murdered someone and while there was a 911 call about the shooting, the police officers drove by when they didn't see anyone at the scene. The morning after Reggie's murder, his body was found by Father Jack and his murder investigation was assigned to the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD. Due to Reggie's criminal history and the placement of the bullet, it was believed he was shot execution style. In an attempt to find witnesses, the police held a community meeting where Reggie's distraught mother pleaded for help in catching her son's killer and another man mentioned the shooting at the gas station. Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson had the gas station shooting investigated and Detective Julio Sanchez realized that Reggie was in fact the innocent victim of someone else's gunfight. With the help of the 911 caller, Tommy Martinez, the police managed to track down Kelvin Blake whose gun matched the murder weapon used to kill Reggie. Both Tommy and Kelvin identified Enrique and Alonso as the attempted car jackers while the horrified Kelvin was arrested for the murder of Reggie. After the police located Enrique and Alonso, Brenda was able to get them to confess to attempting to steal Kelvin's car. As a result, they were arrested for felony murder due to the law stating that if someone dies in the commission of a crime such as a robbery, the perpetrators of the crime are held equally responsible even if they didn't actually kill the person. In honor of Reggie's memory, the community and several of the detectives came together to paint over the graffitied wall at the community center, a job that Reggie often performed. Father Jack suggested that there was meaning in Reggie's death as it brought the police and the community closer together though Lieutenant Andy Flynn was more skeptical and didn't believe it would be long before someone graffitied the wall again and undid their work. Appearances ''The Closer'' Season 5 # Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Season 5 Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased